Cuando él está aquí
by Meyling
Summary: Alfred está preocupado por lo que pueda pasar en su país, hay algo latente en las calles y lo tiene nervioso...todo empeora cuando él llega a su oficina... apuntándole con un rifle.../ denle una oportunidad!


hola a todos~! ¿como han estado? ^^

Creo ser la primera en tocar este tema desde esta perspectiva y de esta forma, por lo que si encuentro algún fanfiction parecido sabré que me copiaron.

como se dice? declaimer? disclaimer? desclaimer? -siempre se olvida de la jodida palabrita-

**Alfred/ USA** pertenece (a Arthur) a Himaruya

**Azhar/ Terrorismo** es de mi propiedad

pasen y lean a gusto~

* * *

><p>Las noticias estaban en todas partes, miraba el televisor de mi despacho nervioso, me paseaba de un lado a otro, jugaba con mis lentes y me pasaba las manos por el pelo<p>

- ¡demonios!

Seguía caminando de un lado a otro y murando la televisión, llegaban las fuerzas especiales y todo era rodeado por carabineros. Me senté en mi cómoda silla que en ese momento no me lo parecía tanto, intentaba relajarme

calm...calm... calm –me sobaba las sienes sin poder llegar a calmarme–

Fui rápidamente a un costado de mi despacho donde la cafetera me llenaba lentamente una taza, me dolía la cabeza y creo que estaba paranoico. Por enésima vez me acerqué a la ventana a mirar todo desde el edificio; las fuerzas especiales seguían sacando la gente de la calle y se movilizaban en masa. Me puse más nervioso aún y fui a ver si la taza ya se había llenado, en efecto, estaba lista. La tomé entre mis manos y estaba a punto de llevármela a los labios cuando los gritos empezaron: una fuerte explosión se escuchó y en las noticias aparecieron las primeras imágenes de una ola de fuego, los policías se cubrían con sus escudos y cascos, algunas personas gritaron y los reporteros se escondían tras unas camionetas.

Solté la taza inconscientemente, esta cayó al suelo clisándose en mil pedazos y esparciendo su contenido. Me quedé mirando la pantalla inmóvil y sin darme cuenta que pasos apurados se dirigían a mi despacho, no fue mucho el tiempo que estuve mirando las horrendas imágenes hasta que un disparo a la cerradura abrió mi puerta

wah! –me giré solo para encontrarme con esa persona que creo estoy empezando a conocer mas que nunca–  
>- como estas sucio yankee? –me sonrió apuntándome con un rifle, caminando lentamente hacia mí–<p>

good...hasta antes que verte Azhar –le respondí serio, llevando lentamente la mano a uno de mis bolsillos–

no te muevas! –apuntó a mi mano con gesto decidido– tengo unas C4 amarradas al pecho, cualquier disparo que me des y esta oficina será cenizas~

motherfucker...

Levanta las manos ~ –se me acercó aún apuntándome y yo levanté las manos–

Se paró tan cerca de mí que la punta de su arma chocó contra mi pecho; tenía miedo de que si hacía un movimiento brusco él me disparara. Apenas veía sus ojos detrás del hatta* enrollado en su cabeza, unos ojos verdes contrastados con una piel morena y uno que otro mechón negro asomaba. Dejó el arma a un lado y lo primero que hizo fue meter las manos en mis bolsillos y registrarme hasta sacarme todas las armas que llevaba encima, repitiendo una y otra vez, que si me movía, los dos volaríamos en pedazos

listo... –me sacó mi chaqueta de aviador a la fuerza, la tiró sobre el escritorio descuidadamente y me puso contra la pared con brusquedad, haciendo que del golpe, azotara mi cara contra el muro y mi nariz empezara a sangrar– ...empieza lo bueno –me susurró al oído y pasó su lengua contra mi oreja–

imbecil –susurré con odio– que intentas...?

no es obvio –apoyó su cadera contra mi trasero, haciendo una suave presión–

Le miré por sobre el hombro incomodo y apretando los dientes, moviendo mis manos con furia: quería partirle la cara. En las noticias de última hora seguían dando las imágenes de la explosión, como algunos habían salido lastimados, el fuego por todas partes, trozos de vidrios por los suelos, las fuerzas armadas revisando el lugar y los posibles culpables

mira eso...míralo simplemente –seguía apretándome contra la pared mientras yo giraba mi rostro para ver las noticias y manchaba mi camisa con la sangre–

Me dio una angustia horrible al ver así mi país, en las noticias empezaron a mostrar más imágenes de bombas en diferentes lados de las ciudades de Estados Unidos que habían explotado en cadena luego de la primera explosión en el edificio cercano al que estaba yo, dejando muchos heridos más y peor aún...muertos, personas inocentes que no tenían que soportar la injusticia de las peleas entre naciones

pagaras todo lo que haces TU y tu nación... –seguía frotando su miembro contra mi trasero, agarrándome las manos e inmovilizándome–

Yo seguía paralizado ante la gran fuerza que tenía, luchaba apenas ya que la amenaza de las C4 me tenía los pelos de punta. Sujetó mis dos manos por sobre mi cabeza con tan solo una suya, para así bajar su mano libre acariciando por mi costado hasta llegar a la orilla mi pantalón, la deslizó hacia delante y desabrochó el botón para luego bajar mi cierre y acariciar mi miembro por sobre mi ropa interior, lo sobaba con la punta de los dedos a medida que se rozaba mas fuerte en mis nalgas...

lo siguiente fue muy doloroso y hasta humillante para una nación que debería ser tan fuerte como yo: se deshizo de mi pantalón dejando que este resbalara por su propio peso hasta mis rodillas y a tirones bajó mi ropa interior, dejándome rasguños en la piel de mis muslos. Luché un poco contra eso pero no fue lo suficiente, me apretaba contra la pared y sin darme tiempo para relajarme me penetró; sin dilatarme, sin lubricarme...nada, fue una bestia con mi entrada, solo pude sentir el roce de su glande en mi ano y luego la dolorosa intromisión. Di un pequeño grito de dolor mientras apretaba los ojos, pelee un poco más y me azotó la cara contra la pared nuevamente.

Sujetándome las dos manos por atrás de la espalda, me puso contra el escritorio y se sacó la camisa alternando la mano con la que me agarraba para que no le devolviera algún golpe, mostrando con lo que me había estado amenazado antes: una tira de bombas C4 pegadas al pecho con cinta adhesiva color gris. Se acomodó un poco y me siguió embistiendo sin tomar en cuenta mis gruñidos, gemidos y una que otra lagrima que se me escapó de dolor, apretaba los dientes fuertemente y me sentía impotente de no poder salvar a mi gente, yo debería haber estado en las calles salvando gente de las explosiones y siendo el héroe de mi nación, pero ahí estada...dominado por ese árabe.

En las noticias mostraban una y otra vez imágenes de heridos y yo podía escuchar en las calles sus llantos y gritos, parecía correr de un lado a otro asustados, eran alaridos de dolor, sorpresa y tristeza

stop...agh! –apoyaba mi frente contra el escritorio intentando mantener el equilibrio, dejando caer a mis lentes unas saladas lagrimas–

cállate gordo yankee... –me dijo sin parar de embestir mi entrada, era tan doloroso sentir como entrada y salía abruptamente–

b-basta... –intenté darle un codazo pero solo conseguí que me golpeara en la nuca con el puño–

mira que lindo~ –me susurró entre jadeos mirando la televisión–

Creo que ya conocía esa sensación que se incrustaba en mi pecho: la desesperación y dolor de mi gente, la expectativa mundial que lo que pasará en las próximas horas, el calor del fuego y la destrucción, fue la misma sensación que sentí cuando perdí a mis amadas torres gemelas, fue el mismo malestar y debilidad general.

Fueron minutos que me parecieron horas, en mis oídos resonaban las palabras de los noticieros y aun podía escuchar las sirenas de los bomberos yendo de un lado a otro apagando el fuego, y el sonido de su mojado cuerpo chocando contra el mío. Por mis piernas corría un pequeño hilo de sangre y mi entrada toda adolorida ya no daba más, se había dilatado a la fuerza

ah...si... –gemía suavemente, sin soltar mis mano de mi espalda, que sin verlas y por lo fría que las sentía, debieran estar moradas ya por la falta de circulación– ...t-terminaré...pronto –me avisó con sorna, me remecí intentando sacármelo de encima y por enésima vez, no dio resultado–

Apreté los ojos y tironee fuertemente de mis manos hasta casi soltarme cuando las embestidas se hicieron más fuertes, pero fue inevitable sentí el liquido tibio esparcirse en mi interior, fue doloroso ya que estaba lleno de pequeñas heridas que reaccionaron con la humedad. Sin ningún tacto sacó su miembro de golpe y se arregló la ropa dejándome en el escritorio. Soltó mis adoloridas manos, tomó la escopeta y aun con la camisa abierta mostrando las C4, me apuntó directo a la cara

volveremos a vernos algún día Yankee – pronunció con desprecio y me lanzó un escupo que cayó en mi pelo y retrocediendo lentamente mientras me apuntaba–

Cuando estuvo a la distancia suficiente para salir, dio media vuelta y echó a correr escaleras abajo.

Me deje caer al suelo humillado, los gritos y llantos se hacían leves y la voz del noticiero parecía lejana, intenté levantarme y solo conseguí caerme, quería seguirle pero no podía despegar mi vista del suelo: mi nación estaba débil...

* * *

><p><strong>NO ME GUSTA,<strong> okay no me gusta como quedó =_= quería que fuera mas fuerte, mas emotivo y no lo conseguí...tengo un pequeño bloqueo de escritora, por lo que posiblemente lo re-suba =w=

¿Alguien se sabe apellidos arabes? OwO Tal vez haga mas fanfic metiendo el terrorismo en USA y quisiera darle una personalidad, nombre y aspecto a Azhar w

_bueno, coman bien , duerman harto y no lean muchos fanfics que van a terminar con lentes_

¿alguien es de Chile? se nos viene el 18! 3

**PD:** ah...se me olvidaba! un review no mata a nadie, por ser un tema algo...diferente, quisiera saber su opinión, pierdan un minuto en su vida haciéndome saber sus criticas, felicitaciones, si les gustó, si les pareció un asco o si creen que Azhar es muy cruel (?)


End file.
